Chapter 1 - Another Small Situation!
"It can shrink anything! It can shrink a tree, it can shrink a building and the best part...it can shrink entire cities!" '''- King Dedede '''Another Small Situation!, is the first chapter of Adventures with Kirby and Mega Man. In this chapter, the Shooting Star Strikers get shrunken down again alongisde Kirby and Mega Man. This time, however by King Dedede and his goons, who is planning to shrink cities and selling them. Plot Copy Ability/Special Weapon: Scorch Wheel Monster/Guest Star Robot Master: Turbo Man One night, at the Nacrene City Museum, King Dedede and his posse broke in and began searching for some rubies. Meanwhile at Light Labs, the Shooting Star Strikers and Kirby are assisting Mega Man repairing Quake Woman after she short-circuited for drilling for too long until a distress call came and told Dr. Light about Dedede and his goons attacking the Nacrene Museum. The Shooting Star Strikers immediately hopped into action with Kirby and Mega Man following them. At the museum, the three Robot Masters that were trashing the place found the rubies their king wanted. But the Strikers, Kirby and Mega Man shows up to stop them. When they seemingly have succeded, Metal Man and Air Man put the rubies inside pistols and uses them to shrink the Strikers. Kirby and Mega Man tries to stand up against the two Robot Masters and their new weapons only to get shrunk as well. The heroes use their now small size to hide from the Robot Masters until they returned to their king with the largest ruby they found. Back at Light Labs, Quake Woman is repaired by the Strikers, Kirby and Mega Man hasn't returned. So Meanwhile, at Violet City, Dr. Wily's Skullker is hovering with the giant ruby the Robot Master have stolen installed into its mouth. Dedede uses the giant ruby to shrink the city so he can sell it. The three Robot Masters collected the city and placed it in a van. Inside the van, the Strikers revealed to have hidden inside Metal Man and notices that Violet City have shrunk. Unfortunately, they got spotted, but they manages to escape after Turbo Man accidentely sets Metal Man on fire. After finding somewhere safe, the heroes contacted Dr. Light about what happened so Dr. Light decided to create a countermeasure by creating a device that turns the rubies into sapphires, which will reverse the shrinking effect. When Dedede shrunk Eterna City and his Robot Master collected it, they inform that they failed to destroy the heroes. So Bass decided to released a horde of Battontons to find them. Back with the heroes, they realized that Mistralton City also got shrunk and found three criminals, ready to buy the shrunken islands from Dedede. They boarded a ship to Castle Dedede and so did the heroes. However the Battontons spots them. Despite them being taken down, the Robot Master boarded the ship to stop the heroes. But in the end the heroes were tossed overboard with one of the shrink rays. The heroes made it to Castle Dedede where Dedede is selling the cities and reveals his plan of replacing the cities he shrunk with his own cities with Robots under his control. Afterwards the criminals drove off in their cars and so did the Robot Masters' van. But the heroes boarded one of the criminal vehicles and Tiff and Quake Woman show up with Dr. Light's device. Despite the ruby inside the shrink ray the shrunken heroes have being turned into a Sapphire, they decided to remain small so it'll stop the other two criminals and the Robot Masters easier. Tiff and Quake Woman used the criminal car they obtained to stop the other two criminals while the shrunken heroes attacked the Robot Master van. In the end, they succeeds, as the Robot Masters' van falls down a ravine and explodes (though the Robot Masters manages to survive) and the two criminal car crashes and the two criminals escape. At Mauville City, Dedede is ready to shrink the city until the heroes shows up and uses the giant shrink ray inside the Skullker to shrink it, instead. Dedede and his goons escape via an escape pod as the Skuller shrink and both it and the escape pod falls into water. Tiff and Quake Woman manages to obtain the giant shrink ray with the ruby inside, both which are still intact. Character Appearances *Mario *Peach *Ash *Serena *Ike *Elincia *Luigi *Toad *Daisy *Toadette *Rosalina *Luma *Yoshi *DK *Diddy *Dixie *Haru *Cherry *Misty *Brock *Tracey *May *Max *Dawn *Iris *Cilan *Clemont *Bonnie *Korrina *Lana *Kiawe *Lillie *Sophocles *Mallow *Gary *Mist *Soren *Rolf *Mia *Ellis *Kirby *Mega Man *Tokkori *Rush *Tiff *Quake Woman *Dr. Light *Roll *Auto *King Dedede *Bass *Escargoon *Waddle Doo *Treble *Reggae *Shadow Man *Metal Man *Air Man *Turbo Man *Charlie F. Huntz * Quotes Trivia *This chapter is based on the Ruby-Spears Mega Man episode, "The Incredible Shrinking Mega Man." *This chapter was originally going to be chapter five in the series before switching positions with Electric Insanity! Category:Chapters Category:Adventures with Kirby and Mega Man Chapters